When Apples to Oranges to Tangerines
by WornGuide
Summary: When a world exiles their spurned. Who will stop them in their blind quest to return? A Magnate, a Monster, and a Zealot may do the job...
1. When it all started

When a world exiles their spurned. Who will stop their blind quest to return? A Magnate, a Monster, and a Zealot may do the job…

**Prologue**

It was dusk before it all happened. The dunes were themselves being blanketed by ripples within the air. Monsters of wide varieties were slinking into their abodes to let the nocturnal monsters have their time.

However, if there was anyone not enjoying the sunset, then they will witness the collections of earthly, otherworldly, and ethereal energies. Exponentially opening into a rift, creating a screaming sound no different to hot metal being submerged into exceptionally colder water. The sound continued, catching anybody's attention within earshot.

Soon after 15 minutes. Those who "were" in the earshot had ran away, due to rift started to turn the sky from a soft pink to a dark orange. However. What was happening on the other side was not as pleasant…

-(Akka- General Deanon word for God.)-

'... Well... I should've stayed in bed.', He thought.

Viewing him from another perspective will show him in a patch work of bruises and cuts, his face calloused, and legs struggled to keep him from posterating. His eyes were heavy, and his breathing? Sporadic. He had been fighting for the good part of the day, however, not for a cause he didn't think about fighting for.

"You have served Xander well _Tomere_ Swen! However. This change is a necessary one." A Robed figure stepped from the hoard of guards around them.

"You and The _Wardiff_ Myrlin, shall live forgotten!" He exclaimed. From that incantations from other robed figures began to become a ceremonial chatter.

'Oh right. Myrlin…' Swen glanced downwards towards his unconscious compatriot.

He had worked so hard to elevate him to where he is now, there was blood and _Eldrin_ leaking profusely from his body, staining his _arrowbreaker_ Then, the bass of Swens voice began to rumble behind clenched teeth.

"A Democracy will last as long as a Communist realm! Participating in a coup against The Wardiff is a burying mistake!" He roared, forcing his body to step forward but the pain was unbearable; keeping him in place. But he refused to give in.

"Oh! And your conquest wasn't for naught, I assure you.", The Robed figure said, ignoring his spittle.

"Tomorrow. _Banuk, Yourners, Mormu, Morrow, Ghir, Rusk, Telt, and Inomia_ will seek solitude within our borders!" The Robed figure enjoyed to say, as the choir began to reach a fever pitch. Swen began to feel the energies being thrown around. And as if on cue.

"I, Swen Cirrus, _Halcyon Tomere_, _commandment_ of the seven continents, Magnate of the Silent Fulcrum. Will be your Giving Time!" Swen roared, pushing all his _Eldrin_ into him and Meyrin, in an attempt to disrupt the ritual. But strobing lights began to fill his eyesight as his energy began to fade.

-(Wardiff: General Deanon word for King or Queen.)-

She watched the sun set, contemplating idling as she was walking with the caravan. But was knocked out of her daydream buy a slap on her back.

"You can't keep eye raping the sun when you're supposed to be escorting our hubbies!", The woman said.

Inspecting her see that she was a Salamander, wearing her hair in a French braid. She sported a mercenary uniform, and her sword being more of a long cleaver than a sword. Her claws were somewhat larger than most Salamanders, but that is expected, due to her tribe being CQC masters.

" O-oh yeah… I was hoping to find a hubby on this raid."

Solemnly, the Salamanders friend responded.

"Well I did warn you that you weren't going to get lucky on your first raid, despite your name!"

The Salamander half-joked, making her friend blush from embarrassment.

She began to fumble her glaive in hand, having been immediately trembling due to her remark. "Who I am wasn't important to the conversation!", She exclaimed.

She began to walk away from her friend, not wanting to get yelled at by their boss. "Well you could take after your dark-skinned relatives and share?", The Salamander said, but regained her composure, Phaerl began to scan the surroundings.

"Phaerl! I need to speak with you!", A voice boomed from the front of the caravan.

Phaerl signed knowing full well who called for her and began to jog towards the Vanguard. Paying attention to the contents to the caravan, you would see a variety monster enjoying their newfound lovers, moaning loudly enjoying the rocking of the silver-husked soldier beetles pulling the carts around. These made Phaerl mind wander. She finally entered the leading caravan. Upon entering, Phaerl's nose was immediately hit by scents of spices, fruits, and sweat.

Before her sat her boss, looming over her despite being Phearl standing. "Good you're here, I wanted you to tell the Flanks and Rear Guard that you all get second shift.'', A too tall Amazon said.

They were submerged in near total darkness, but Phaerl knew that she was pleasing her lover as they were speaking.

"Thank you, Boss."

"Why doesn't anyone call me Tishia!?", She mocked, " It's like I'm not working directly under The Lord."

"O-o-o-oh. W-well it's just that I really look up to you." Stammered out of Phaerl.

Tishia is a formidable opponent, and was the one who made Phaerl who she is today.

"We'll set up camp soon, so relay this to your position. We need time to enjoy our… "gifts"."

Phaerls face turned downwards. Trying to hide the blush from the thought of what they would do in bed.

"Y-you can count on me Boss!", Phaerl quietly exclaimed.

-(Tomere: A once hidden sect of elite slave knights, they now act to the prosperity and expansion of Vander.)-

"Your targets is to put down the amazon leader, take out its two lieutenants, and subdue the former Dawn Elf Princess.", A completely covered man gruffed out. He was her contractor giving this job for the Chief God herself.

The nomadic raiders had grown to an unprecedented strength. Gaining more followers faster than they could lose them. As They had been terrorizing humans from The Holy Lands to the Zipangu desert.

"Why don't we just take out the Princess, like everyone else?"

"Can't. Elves know how to reverse corruption if it is early."

"Beside those facts. We can't let the demons know that the order has covert operators."

"The only way they can know is if they are already watching."

He continued, "With this new equipment, you shouldn't be worried about being tainted by their foul mana."

They had recently received new armor by the Consecrated Mages Society. The armor can dispel demonic energy completely but it is limited on how much.

'Well this is going to be my hardest mission yet.' She thought. Not at all anthemic about it all. The Idea is to get in, kill some monsters, capture former princess of the Dawn Elves, and be done with it. But she knows that this is not easy to do, experience taught her that.

"When should I start?" She asked.

"Now is a great time." He repiled.

"Good."

As she was shifting away from their vantage point to stand up, she was stopped by him.

"And Leilani."

"Yes?"

"Don't stop for Anything."

**That's all folks! … For now…**

**Yeah if you couldn't tell, I'm new to writing anything on the internet. And I'm also not a big fan of the Monster Girl Encyclopedia World. Only the concept of a predatory species that truly need humans to survive really gets me thinking. Which is why I'm here. If ya got anything for me to improve, flame the hell outta me. But that is it for me, Have a great time!**


	2. It's all coming to-get-her now

When two opposite worlds exile their spurned. Who will stop their killing spree? A Magnate, a Monster, and a Zealot may do the job…

When he finally regained consciousness, he was hit with a wave of heat so strong, that he felt like he was in a desert.

Actually. He was in a desert.

Attempting to stand showed a good challenge, but he was successful nonetheless. Looking around he saw they were at the base of a sand dune in a crater. The ripples of heat spanning across the horizon were waning with the sun; making it cooler by the minute.

Which is both a gift and a curse.

Then he saw Swen. He was face first in the ground. His docked wing stumps were pulled taut from stress. He had tried to protect him and failed.

'Well. he couldn't have known that we were going to prove ourselves at a feast.', he thought. Swen believed that he was a good Wardiff; saving the spirit of Vander even in the eye of the storm.

'What. Wait… What was that?', He thought. As he was scanning the horizon, it appeared that a rather large snake had slithered across a dune. He had been to the homeland of Swen before. And Rithulum has beasts that will not care for who you are.

In a panic, he tried to pick up and carried Swen. But he stopped himself halfway.

'We really need to get out of here. But, is this world's sun in the east?'

'No. If Swen had told me about wyrms, is that there is a carcass of an equally larger creature. Use it for shelter.'

And in a heavy huff, he lifted Swen onto his shoulders. Holding onto his right arm and right leg as he began to climb the tallest dune in sight.

'Alright, alright, alright. I need high ground.'

-(Banuk: Term used for Yourner who are of mixed blood, thus losing some of their flight strength.)-

Setting up camp isn't difficult. Especially after the sun begins to lower. Phearl was cathartic about being second shift, as she could rest before they continue their march into the Byronic Khandom.

She was assigned to the eastern border along with her Salamander friend, an unusually quiet gaggle of goblins, and a hinezumi. They were never attacked during the night, the Chief-Progeny can't get a surprise with all the other monsters roaming through the night.

As if on cue, a rather large hand was slapped on her left side. "So, what were you thinking?" The salamander coyly said.

"On why is there a night shift if the Chief-Progeny can't surprize attack us." Phearl respond.

"Oh, Tishia is a fanatic on human tactics. Plus if there is a surprise attack, we would already be ready."

Oh how blatant the irony is.

"Hummm." Was Phearl only response, really what she said only left her with more questions.

Phearl just sat next to her friend as she was staring out at the dune before them. She does miss the farms and towns of her kingdom. She had only been alive for twenty-six years, and she still feels like she missed out on a lot of the beauty of her kingdom.

When they were attacked by this monster party, they had leveled the entire citadel, thus scattering everybody running for the safety of the building. She was still in the Sentinel Tower when the attack happened. And she stood from the window, watching her people get-

"Woah! Who is that!?" The salamander loudly asked.

On top of the dune was a silhouette holding a bag on it's back. It's hunched figure and large body says it was a man.

But it didn't take long for the entire guard to rush towards the dune to see who would get to the man first. But the man staggered and tripped onto their side of the dune. Both the bag and the man were tumbling until they got to the base. All the monster surrounded them, as they didn't know WHAT they were.

The bag it turns out, wasn't a bag. Instead, it was another man. Who was kneeling after the fall. The man was massive! He was about 2.1 meters tall and was wearing a lamellar of origins she can't guess. The other man was slowly standing up, showing he was wearing a headdress that had a crescent-shaped-crest that was etched in foreign symbols and stones.

One of the Goblins began to advance on the Crowned Man. But had a kick sent directly into her abdomen, sending flying into the air before a punch was sent in the same place, throwing her 4 meters away. It was the Tall Man, and he was trying to protect his… Comrade? Phearl began to melodically speak, seeing that both of them were obviously tense.

"Wary Travellers! We mean no harm! Tell us, Where do you hail from?"

The only response she got was a tilt of the head from the crowned fellow.

"_Day_?" He said.

'Ohh… They're speaking in another language.'

"What did he say?" The Salamander asked. This question was on everybody's mind. And this made Phearl notice that they took several steps away from the two unconsciously.

"I don't know." She said. But something was truly wrong with them. Their spiritual energy, which is a cyan-turquoise color wasn't present. Instead a yellow ochre smoke was flowing within them.

"_Il o day_?" the Crowned man said. Before her salamander friend whispered to her.

"Do you know a spell to break the language barrier?" She asked.

"Yes. But they're going to have to stay still."

Without much left to say, the salamander then glared at the Tall Man, before dashing at him. The Tall Man produced a sickle with a broad tip, and parrying her diagonal slash, and attempting to punch her square of her abdomen. But she was prepared for this and blocked the strike with the flat of the blade. But as quickly he had struck he dissipated into the same yellow ochre smoke, and sending the same strike, but into her lower back. Without missing a beat, he slid under her, throwing her into the air behind him, before returning to her, punching both her chest and stomach.

She slid to the side of Phearl, who had quickly kneeled down to see if she was alright. She was understandably shaking and had stopped recounting the spell. She hadn't even learned her name, she never even said anything about herself!

No one had taken it lightly that potential husband had started attacking them. But the Hinezumi saw a challenge that most of her tribeswomen could only dream of.

The Hinezumi stepped forward, wrist and ankles erupting into flames that had made the Fighter tilt his head. And stood in a loose stance.

Without sugarcoating it, the size comparison was way off. She was lean and flexible, but He demonstrated that you can still be flexible with a strong frame.

Phearl had began to chant the Intellectus spell. And the hinezumi had closed the distance between the two, sweeping for his legs. But upon impact he remained unhindered. Taking this advantage to throw her into the air in front of him and punch her square in the back, sending her flying about a meter.

Phearl was halfway through the spell when she saw the Crowned Man staring at her. She couldn't figure out where they came from as his eyes were a bland burgundy shade. The Hinezumi stood back up grunting from the pain the strike gave her. Her thoughts of him breaking her in all the "Right" places, gave the inspiration to go on.

"So strong and manly! I want to ease your burdens." The Hinezumi was obviously enjoying her time.

But the Fighting Man rushed in equal, attempting to kick her chest. However, the HInezumi caught his right leg, burning it in demonic flame, before pushing him away with all her strength. She pushed him about a meter before that same legs calf began to glow in that same yellow ochre color, then stomping the sand beneath them causing uniform rectangular stalagmites to erupt and head towards the HInezumi. She expertly dodge the creeping stalagmites as they erupted, then folded neatly upon themselves.

By then the spell was already prepared, however, the Crowned Man stare began to put her in a trance. She could hear the fight, the other monsters yelling something at her, and the cackling of the torches a distance away.

Soon, She will abandon the moniker of monster…

-(Day: Slang and opposite of Il; foe. Also means disagreement.)-

Getting in was surprisingly easy! Most of the guard was either asleep or lollygagging around. And figuring at where both the Khepri and the Gremlin was easy as well. But figuring out where the Leader was another question.

She couldn't be lead by the moans and groans of enslaved men and monsters. And there wasn't any tent that looked remotely like something an Amazon would live in. But she resigned that for later, knowing that this would be a long night. Instead, she began her search for the former Dawn Elf Princess.

She had almost been discovered by a roaming group of monsters talking about their next raid and what they'll do with their "Husbands."

Following their tracks to their origin lead her to a collection of sleeping cots around four campfires. Searching through some of them, she found her targets cot. It had a book a incantations, a purse filled with money and stolen heirlooms, and another book.

The latter book was actually a diary. Searching through it told her of the Princess' luck with the nomadic raiders and how stressful both her role and not finding a husband.

'If she is night watch, then I know she is doing a terrible job at actually watching.' She mocked.

But with further scrutiny, it shows that the Princess had enjoyed being a monster and being free of the watchful eyes of the Sentinels. And she also enjoyed the company of essentially an extended family.

'Treasonous brat! Throwing away the freedom and blessings of the Chief God for trying to escape your protection!' Her face adopted a sneer as she thought this. But she didn't know how it felt to be cooped up in a small temple.

But right as she was covering up her traces, she felt a large item firmly hit her left shoulder, causing her to look over.

It was a sword. One that was as tall and as wide as her hips.

"Oh, no." She finally spoke. And in a split heartbeat later, all she could see was darkness filled with white and blue lights dancing across her vision.

When she finally came to, she was unclothed, unarmed, and oppressively shackled. Like the person who put her in these manacles had a bondage fetish.

The headache she had was extremely painful. And using momentum to herself somewhat upright she got a blurry image of her surroundings.

She was chained closely to a stake with a bonfire of presumably monsters and stolen men. In front of her was a hellhound who was panting and touching herself to two silhouettes within a cell.

'They must be sexy.~' She thought. She didn't catch herself on the lewd thoughts until they so obscene they that she started hearing two sources of dripping.

Looking down, see saw her nipples erect and her vagina sodden with desire.

Shame now deep in her heart as she literally shook the thoughts out of her head.

"Can't you see them?" Voice in front of her said. As she looked up seeing the hellhound slowly crawling towards her. The desire was thick in voice and it was blatant on her face.

She wasn't going to let this dog worm its drill itself in her mind! But in the short distance the hellhound took, she was already on her.

The hellhound wasted no time burying two fingers within her dripping muff, and lip thrashing with her, trying to get her tongue in.

The pleasure was undeniably great. And what made it better was her thoughts of this hellhounds fingers being that of a man. The day dream was so provoking that she finished quickly.

This didn't stop the hellhound, who instead, withdrew her fingers to message her love button. She stopped the vigorous lip lock but keeping her face as close to hers as possible.

"I expected something more from a hitman!" The hellhound whispered sultry. Her black fur was shining from pleasuring herself and the smell of sweat was too thick on her.

"We are going to be at this for a loong time!~ " Whishpered in a sing song voice.

'Oh no… Oh please no!' Leliani thought. She hadn't been able to use her voice, she was crying and moaning too much to say a coherent word.

And truthfully. I'm going to give them their own privacy.

**Whoa! I'm super late on this one!**

**My original plan was to release this monthly so wouldn't have to worry about writing this too much. But life was catching up so I couldn't do much on the story. To makeup time I'll start on the next chapter, then release it when it is ready. That is it for me, have a great time!**


	3. We're leaving and fast

When two opposite worlds exile their spurned. Who will stop their killing spree? A Magnate, a Monster, and a Zealot may do the job…

**Prologue**

Waking up was one of the hardest challenges he had in a fair amount of time, but when he did, he woke with his right calf in pain, his organs feeling like they're wet and frozen, and his _Eldrin_ vapor bouncing throughout his body.

He had tried to stand, but the world was dark and rocking.

'What. Where am I?' He thought.

He panicked, looking for his friend, and thankfully he found him. Strewn adjacent to him.

'Myrlin… I'm sorry.' He apologized in his mind. No need to speak if no one is going to hear him.

Continuing to study his surroundings says that he is in a prison carriage, filled with four people and an exit blocked off with wooden bars. The people who were in the carriage were Myrlin, Some dead looking body, and a shivering looking… Inomia?

Honestly he couldn't tell… Wait. How did they get here?

'Okay. I remember the coup de'état… And I remember waking with myrlin carrying me… Then the_ Eldrin_ adrenaline… What was that fire? It felt like _soulblight_, but not at the same time?' His patience was waning the longer he thought about this.

"Where and Why. Are we here!?" The bass of his voice woke up myrlin. Who tried to lunge at where the voice was coming from, only to be stopped by chains and manacles.

"What! What? Where are we?" Myrlin asked.

"..." Silence was the response. What is there to say? He couldn't say without lying.

"Swen, Where are we?" Sternness enters his voice, but he will never command presence as he does.

"Prison Carriage. Where we are locked in. How? I don't know." Swen answered.

Myrlin head was cocked to the side in confusion.

"Umm. Why are you talking like that?" He asked.

'What do you mean?' Swen thought.

'We always talked like this.'

Suddenly he thought of a trick.

"_Ha zul azim_." He spoke. He knew Myrlin didn't speak Suno, but knows what that phrase means.

"Should(zul) Mother(azim) feed(Ha)?" He translated wearily. But he understood it.

"Inomia-looking thing. Do you guess that it is its fault?" Swen asked.

"Well, I saw her conjuring something before we went unconscious. Saying that she changed our Middle Deanon is likely."

This made Swen think. If that is given, then they can speak in an entirely different language!

"Myrlin. How many fluent tongues do you have?"

Myrlin thought about this, attempting to move his hands towards his face but was immediately stopped because they left no room for stretching. Instead, he looked downward to his right in thought, before responding.

"Well I can speak Middle Deanon, High Deanon, Yttrui, and I can understand Suno but can't speak it." was Myrlins answer.

"Balwûn. I thought you could speak it?" As a Dulas Voieir, Myrlin should be able to speak his native language. But Myrlin eyes furrowed downwards in annoyance.

"No. When I was chosen to lead the Dulas force against you, I had envoys relaying rally calls to the other tribes. I thought you knew I couldn't speak it." Myrlin said.

Seeing that this topic of conversation wasn't going anywhere. Swen changed his gaze towards the dead looking thing beside Myrlin.

"Dead-looking thing. When did we encounter it?" Swen asked. It may have taken him some time to remember what happened last time but he now knows what he killed and what he defeated.

"I thought that the adrenaline had made you forget who you attacked?" Myrlin asked.

"Only if you don't try to remember what happened."

"I'm getting strange inclinations from it. It is apparent that it isn't dead, but it has a cold space to it."

"Hmmp." Was Swens only response to it.

Suddenly Myrlin thought of an idea.

"You know, I didn't practice Li'embo for its covert and aggressive teachings. You can escape your shackles and free me." Myrlin presented in a hushed tone.

"I already knew, but wanted to understand the surroundings first."

Without wasting another second, he began to experience reconciliation. Losing most of his senses, he numbly moved himself forward and away from the walls. Then he began piecing himself back together through remembering every part of his body, gaining his senses again.

"Good. Let us get out of here!" Myrlin said understandably excitedly.

The shackles were as complicated as they looked and by the time they'd gotten them off silently, the carriage stopped moving.

Outside they could hear movement from outside and people both talking and opening up carriages. Quickly Swen said this.

"Prisoner. We both may need one.."

"I get the Inomia. You'll go get our weapons." Myrlin ordered.

And went that Swen reconciled through the floorboards before rebuilding. In front of his carriage he saw two separate pairs of four bug-like legs. On the sides we saw multiple pairs of feet, paws, claws, and… Smoke?

Listening to what they were talking about confused him even more.

"Have you seen what those two looked like?" Voice A said.

"Oh yes! I want to know how they taste!" Voice B responded.

"I know right! Oh, did you hear what happened to Tamitha?" Voice C asked.

"No, what happened?" Voice B asked worriedly.

"What she said was, touching him caused her both pain and relaxation at the same time!" Voice C said with a raised voice.

Deciding that he had eavesdropped long enough he began crawling forward reconciling when going pass the gaps between the carriages and floorboards looking for the weapons. He had to knock out several for spotting him.

After about half an hour of searching and educated guesses, he came across the last carriage near the vanguard. Reconciling into it he found himself in a particularly dark one, with a stench that even his blind nose could pick up.

Within it he saw his sickle and Myrlins grimoire placed on some workbench. Inspecting them he saw several rectangular pieces of thin silver bars placed beside his sickle. It looked like the owner of the carriage was trying to figure out what it was made of. And Myrlins grimiore looked like it was flipped through all its pages before the owner gave up.

Looking around, making sure no one could catch him. His eyes luckily picked up upon two slumped figures laying on top of eachother. Under two seconds, Swen managed to steal Merlin's grimoire, some extremely small book, his sickle, and a small piece of silver.

But picking it up caused him to get a tighter grip of it before softly going to his knees. This feeling… It was giving him this weird pleasure. But storing it within his hidden pouch in his armor evaporated the sensation. And he was able to escape before seeing the owner rumble and wake from their sleep.

Finding his way back he saw Myrlin hovering his left hand over the Inomia forehead, he could feel him balancing the _Eldrin _within it.

"Symbiosis. You had purposely given it one of your seeds, why?" Swen questioned.

"It was an attempt to stop whatever it was trying to do without attracting attention toward me."

It wasn't the answer that Swen wanted to hear, but before he could ask, he was interrupted by a booming voice outside their carriage.

"Open it up! I need to know what happened to the outsiders' contraband!"

With quick thinking Swen went towards the Inomia-looking thing cutting twine off its clothing. And using it to tie together the feet and arms of the dead-looking thing onto his back.

Myrlin instead held the Inomia looking thing in a half rear naked choke, pulling _Eldrin _from himself, and forming it into a jagged piece of bark pointed at her presumed carotid artery: _Eldrin Dart_.

And as soon as the cover of the carriage had moved, Swen pushed Eldrin into his legs, overriding his inertia with enough force to break through the fence.

As soon as he touched the ground, he went toward the sun. Seeing a strange reptilian looking woman with green scales and armed, he immediately drove his left knee into her chest, knocking the wind and consciousness out of it. Looking to his right, he saw a seafoam-skinned woman and a red-skinned woman, both with horns.

He first targeted the seafoam-skinned woman by trying to stab her with the broad tip of his sickle, she dodged it and attempted a counter, but went flying 10 meters by Swen landing a reverse roundhouse kick straight to the chin.

Looking at the red-skinned woman, he saw her take a crouched stance with a ridiculously large stone club on her shoulder, but broke her stance when an _Eldrin Dart_ went into her left thigh. As soon as her left knee hit the ground, she was viciously whipped in the face onto the ground by a thin, but powerful line of _Eldrin_.

With their enemies still in a stupor as to what happened in that short 4 second time frame, they both ran several meters away from the caravan but Swen found that their surroundings were different.

Drastically different!

He found himself in a valley of dark green grass and tall mountains flanking the road. Immediately, he saw a pathway between two mountains with a forest and was going to use it for their escape.

Turning around, they found themselves being descended upon by their captors, even the owner of the expensive caravan was armed.

Looking to his left, his look told Myrlin all he needed to do to get out of this situation. And as if on count, Myrlin and Swen began to place their prisoners in front of them, summon another _Eldrin Dart_ at its neck, and a broad tipped sickle was readied to slam into the middle of the dead-looking-things crown.

"Hold fast! And let us free!" Myrlin shouted. Most of the creatures stop on their command while others surround them in a circle.

The Leader made themselves known. A rather tall tan [woman?], with strange tribal markings, stone like Vuzu serpent tail, and a massive sword. Speaking; [she?] made their intentions clear.

"Our goal was to never hurt you like you hurt us. What is your name, violent travellers?" She spoke gruffly and with confidence. But her question made the two look at each other, before Swen lied about his name.

"Ishmeāl. That is my name." ""Ismeāl"" said. Keeping his real name a secret. And Myrlin

Decided to test this world's knowledge.

"Rōdjō is my name as well." Mrylin said with shit eating grin.

The [woman] snorts at Myrlins name.

"You can't be named after a god!" The [woman] said condensendantly.

This made "Ismeāls" heart drop immediately.

'A Higher Being is known in this realm as well!? Especially False truths and False Lies, Rōdjō?' He pondered. He had fought higher beings before, no mortal could even kill them for good. And he never thought that a Higher Being in general is present here.

"Ahh. You've caught my little clear lie, now she caught my ire." Myrlin said, as he began to extrude body heat into Eldrin Dart, causing it to audibly hum with pseudo-danger.

A slight eyebrow twitch of the leader gave away the importance of its life to "Ismeāl" but he looked around, and spotted that the same opponent of burning wrists and ankles was attempting to stealthily descend upon him. He adjusted, and let his bass through.

"One small step. And this body will be crowned." Swen threatened. Instead of backing away, it just stood there smiling wickedly. Which confused him even more.

"I'll make a deal with you my Sepco͞orpine. Let me and my brother go, and forget about us. Don't, and we'll make you a dirt bed." Myrlin offered. Creating a presence, hoping that'll be the end of it.

"I got you outnumbered." The leader said matter-of-factly.

"Well, yes you do, my Sepco͞orpine but we are beings born to repel and stand even the strongest foe with cunning, strength, numbers..." Myrlin was buying time. And Swen knew this as he drew closer, but without interrupting him, he whispered his plan to reconcile him and his bargain chip into the forest, and didn't wait for a confirmation.

Swen began to think about the distance to be as far away as possible from this situation, the speed so they lose track of them, and the-

But Myrlin is apparently a faster thinker than he is and already reconciled him and his bargain chip.

All the enemies gasped at what he did, even the leader (who Swen thought saw him do the same thing) looked surprised as well.

Without missing a beat he entered reconciliation spending extra time breaking down the dead thing and the corrosive tar. And he willed himself towards where he knew the forest would be.

He kept going, until his mind began to go cold. There he stopped and remembered every body piece of the dead thing and himself, and he found himself surrounded by trees, sitting on top of a litter of dead leaves.

Looking around, he didn't know which way to go. Losing his sense of direction, he stayed put, until he heard heavy footsteps behind him.

"Keeprunning,ortheycatchusfool!" Myrlin panted out, holding his prisoner fireman carry style.

Before saying anything, Swen easily threw his prisoner on his shoulders, and began jogging.

"Direction. How'd you know?" Swen asked. He was curious and worried about how Myrlin knew which way to go.

"I'dstoptowatchwereyouwent,thenfollowed." Myrlin responded, clearly struggling to multitask with a heavier object on his shoulders.

"Front. Stay there." Swen commanded. Slowing down so that he could lead and they continued their escape. For about three quarters of an hour later, they stopped at a steep cliff that showed even more woodlands.

Without resting, Swen reconciled again, "jumping" off the cliff until he was sure he was on the ground before reconstructing again.

There he propped the dead-looking-thing against a neighboring tree, before he collapsed against the next tree causing it to permanently become skewed from the momentum of his body. He sat against the tree staring at the dead thing before hearing Myrlin reconstruct to his right, he didn't bother looking.

"Stay awake Halcyon Tomere." Myrlin commanded. He was still panting, but found the strength to speak clearly. Sitting against an adjacent tree didn't get skewed as Swens did, but it did buckle.

Taking a sigh of relief, Myrlin began a conversation to get his blood going again.

"When we get back home, I'll personally cut off that sycophants balls and nose. To feed to his children and wife." Myrlin swore.

"Ditto." Was Swens only reply. How long has the adrenaline been going? Days? Weeks?

To make sure, he tilted his head back and let out a slow shuddering breath, stale _Eldrin _leaving his nose and mouth before everything went black.

(Inomia: Three eyed digitigrade creatures with long wispy ears, they can throw around their minds like hammers more efficiently than their false siblings: Telt.)

She was standing at a living mahogany round table. The air was fresh, but carried this weight of something wrong.

Standing around the table was her mother, father, the sentinels, and a few sycophants. She didn't like the company her parents kept, but she learned well from them in court.

On the table were two iron chalices, five rings, and an assortment of knives, daggers and a kris.

But what really caught her attention was the map in front of her father, who stood leaning over the large parchment, wearing a face that could only be described as "Malicious Sadness". Phearl was staring at him for a long time until he spoke:

"My daughter. I… I know this may seem like something we've handled before. But…" He said, stopping to steel himself from stuttering and dropping his voice.

"But right now. At this very moment. I want you at the Sentinels Tower, away from the walls."

Phearl knew what he was implying, she had experienced this before. She shook her head in defiance, shocked with what he was implying.

"No. I won't. If I helped bui-"

"I never asked for your input!" He interrupted, not giving her the chance to convince him.

The room was silent. Even the sycophants, whose chatter was already drowned out went quiet. Her mother scolded him, telling him about appearances and that being their daughter. Phearl never remembered her mother's voice, but her fathers still ring in her ears. After a few seconds one of the sentinels began to speak.

"Look. If she doesn't look like a wee child, act like a wee child, or sound like one. Then she isn't." She said.

"Cassandra. This isn't about respect, is about the future." He responded. Cassandra gave a defeated sigh, not wanting to backtalk the king. Phearl's mother began to talk to her father, calling him Noirme and saying that she could try to escape instead.

"I wish so. But they're encircling the kingdom at this very moment. They are smart. So smart, that they had burned our meat supply for the winter."

"So no. I- We can't escort her out." Noirme finished. The stress on his face worsened, and he was slightly smiling from the disparity of it all.

"My Righteousness. Our Dhampir had recently negotiated with the invaders." Another sentinel spoke, catching the intentions of everybody in the room. Her mother asked the conditions, with everybody knowing the terms were going to be drastic.

"They requested 350 males and 200 females for the next four mouths."

Everybody visibly cringed when they heard the amount of men. This caused Noirme to shake his head, laughing while he was doing so. When he was doing this, yellow-ochre smoke began to escape every orifice of his face.

'What? This isn't real?' Phearl thought, as she was obviously startled . She began to scan the room frantically, looking if everyone else sees what she sees.

But everybody else's faces were producing the same yellow-ochre smoke. The room's wood looked scarred and charred. As if a dragon had been in this very room. But what the windows gave clarity to was dream waking.

The entire city was in flames! The fire is a mixture of yellow-ochre, green-emerald, and red-burgundy.

Noirme's laughter was now closer to her right ear. Phearl jumped! Startled that he was centimeters away from her, as well as everyone in the room were now surrounding her. The same fires burning the city, erupting from their midriffs onto her…

Waking up was violent and loud, causing another voice to ring out in response.

"What!?"

Looking where the voice came from was the same Crowned Man. His eyes carried bags, and his bland burgundy eyes were surrounded by redness.

She was Bounded. Unable to move anything but her head, fingers, and toes. Again, he didn't look like any race she knew from anywhere.

"What are you?" Phearl asked. She was curious as to who her kidnappers were. But the kidnappers' answer surprised her briefly.

"Instead, what are you?" He responded.

"Umm… What do you mean?"

"You look like an Inomia. You lack a third eye, your legs aren't backwards, and I've never seen you weaponize your mind." He said, she saw an opportunity in what he said.

"Well maybe I am a-"

"NO! I would've never been able to put Eldrin within you." He said, causing her to tilt her head in confusion.

On que, she attempted to draw her magic forth for an Eruptium spell. But when she tried a force kept it in. As if she was congested with a sickness.

"Why?" She whispered.

"Because _Eldrin _completely nullifies mana." He said, apparently heard her confusion.

"I can feel you trying to force your mana through. But it doesn't work like that." He said, standing up, dusting himself off before walking towards her.

When he was finally in front of her, he began to stare at her chest. As if he was trying to find her heart.

In under a second, a translucent yellow-ochre hand delved into her chest, causing her pain she never felt before. The pain increased when he began to pull something out of her chest.

"Look. Look what you've become." He spoke. Although it sounded like he carried confidence, he held a sombre tone in his voice. When she could finally withstand the pain, she looked at him, curious as to what he was talking about.

An unorganized mess of strings connected her to his translucent yellow-ochre hand. And in his fingertips was an oval, like-seed. She again tried her Eruptium spell, watching as the mana in her body tried to escape her body before being stopped by the strange smoke.

"You are now, by right, a Banuk." He explained.

"my brother and I do not care for your past, as you are now owed by us." He said, putting whatever he took out of her chest back in. His hand turned to its original form as he sat next to a tiny fire, putting a small amount of firewood into it.

He began to stare at something on the other side of the fire. Following it revealed two strangers, One was the Tall Man who defeated that one goblin and hinezumi. And the other was a woman turning into a monster. The Tall Man breathing was soft and was producing a constant thin trail of the strange smoke. Which caused her to ask the question.

"That smoke coming from that man. What is it?" She asked, gaining the sight of the Crowned Man.

"It is _Eldrin_. It takes many forms. But most importantly, you also have it." He responded. This caused him to continue to ask questions.

"Why did you take me with you? I'm not going to help you with anything!" She told, trying to gain a foot of power.

"No, That is obvious." He said.

"We do not need any dirt on us."

This made her tilt her head, she still doesn't know who these beings are or where they came from.

"Who are you?" She asked, hoping to get a straight answer. This question caused him to stare at his friend, appearing to be deep in thought.

"I am Myrlin Dakoor, _Wardiff _of Cimera, former magnate of the Sea Spider Navy! My blood is of a Banuk, and I hail from the Dulas steppes!" He announced proudly, saying it with a homely sense. Suddenly, that pride drops, and a defeated tone escapes without a vain attempt to control it.

"But… There are no titles here. He asked rhetorically.

"What is… A Banuk?" Phearl asked. Obviously she never heard of them. But that name seems to carry a sense of… Baggage on it.

"Yourners and Banuk. We are winged beings. We've probably hunted game in our past." Myrlin said. This made Phearl shake her head in disbelief.

"What, what do you mean ``Probably``?"

Myrlin stood up from the miniscule fire and walked back to the crooked tree.

"It means I don't know completely. My people experienced an event that lost all of our history." He said, he sat down on the tree hard, making it shake and buckle under his weight, causing it to become even more crooked.

"It is called the Diluvian Wipe. A series of natural disasters that would've killed sentient life if not for the hero: Issen."

Myrlin then layed down, trying to get comfortable before saying:

"No more questions. Ask another, and I'll break your ears." He said, before closing his eyes, snoring loudly from the lack of sleep.

'Hmm… Can't escape now, in a compromising state and they can easily overwhelm me.' Phearl thought. Her eyes drifted onto the other stranger.

'So these two are Banuk?'

'If so, Why is he significantly taller than Myrlin?' She asked herself. Everybody can be different, but his features are drastically unsimilar to Myrlin that he could be considered something else entirely.

Then she looked at the woman turning hellhound. The body was shaking slightly, as if the already warm air was bipolar to her.

'It must be the fire brewing inside her. Maybe she can free me?' She thought, seeing that the hellhound wasn't tied up like her. They must've thought that it was a valuable corpse.

Seeing nothing else to inspect, she closed her eyes as she began to think about what is inside of her.

Before it was too long, her eyes shot wide open as daylight broke through her eyes, and she was being untied from her constraints by Myrlin. The other stranger was poking the now fully transformed hellhound with a twig, seeing that the twig was beginning to get burnt from exposure to her skin. He shrugged, before he simply grabbed her shoulders, before giving her a violent shake.

"Swen! What are you doing?" Myrlin asked, worried not for the hellhound, but for his friend.

"Waking. It is truly _as chi_." He responded. Myrlin recognized the language, but showed his confusion through his face.

"Fire. it means ``on fire.``" He said, not taking his eyes off of the hellhound.

A whimper came from the hellhound as her eyes began to part. Immediately, a nearby tree began to get slightly charred from her presence.

'Ah. she doesn't have control over herself yet.' She thought. Myrlin had finally loosened a knot that freed her completely. She then noticed that [Swen?] was still holding her. The dry leaves surrounding them were burning, threatening to cause a forest fire.

Myrlin went towards them, she saw the [_Eldrin_?] within him part within him, and out arises a brilliant amount of mana. The Mana surging towards his outstretched hand and toward the Hellhound. Then a glyph appeared on the left forearm of the hellhound.

The glyph was strangely familiar, housing the same hues of the fire in her dream. The symbols were like constellations, she even recognised the Carus constellation as a symbol.

After a few seconds, The glyph began to sear into her skin, turning the underfur of her arm to a dark-blue hue. This caused her to scream out in pain. But she was silenced the moment Swen saw her mouth open.

"There. She is my walking tinderbox now." Myrlin said, standing up, holding a pile of twine in his left arm. Pulling a piece out, he held it close to the Hellhound, watching it crumple and turn black from the heat.

"Location. We need to find one who can help." Swen said, putting the Hellhound on her feet.

Phearl wasn't going to say anything. Why would she? These… creatures had taken her prisoners and they would kill her when they're done. So to ensure her escape is fluid, she'll use the hellhound as a distraction. But she began to notice the hellhounds lips move before producing a sound:

"Master. No…" She said, recovered from both sleep and pain from the strange glyph.

"You will be my Plaything!"

With a mighty kick to the chest, Swen was sent backwards, staggering until he hit a tree, pulling some of its roots out. However, he didn't fall and he kept his gaze on her without fail.

With embers now spewing from her eyelashes, she rushed him faster than she could see. In the end, the hellhound had tackled Swen, and was straddling him, attempting to remove the armor he sported.

"_Des'Des_!" Myrlin said, having enough of the imment rape. The response continued the spread of the off-coloring of her underfur. This made her produce misted breath before collapsing on top of Swen, shivering.

"Now we need to move. I'd tried my hardest not to make a huge smoke signal so we have time." Myrlin said with a rather anxious tone.

"Understood." Responded Swen, who after repoised himself, now carries the hellhound draped over one shoulder.

(Rusk: Massive toad-like creatures that worship weapons of their creation. They operated as a tribal republic.)

_Cold…_

_**Cold!**_

She was never fond of the cold. However, this is new. This is a new type of cold. It feels like someone told her that her little brother died, but affecting her physical form.

This continued until it stopped, rapidly leaving every part of her body except on her arm. With this newfound freedom, Leilani opened her eyes. She was greeted by the one whom she tried to mate with, but he knelt down at a river, cupping water in his hands before pouring it all over himself.

She wasn't bonded and he was naked. So as he was about to pour more water over his strange back limbs, she pounced! But with unreal agility and perception, was quickly countered and pinned to the ground. He quickly held her wrists above her head with one hand, and the other was around her neck. He began to straddle her, sitting on her stomach as she began to struggle for freedom and air.

"Purpose. What was your purpose here?" He asked calmly, she tried to answer, but due to lack of oxygen, she only replied with gurgles. Understanding, he releases his hand from her throat, but her wrists bond.

"..." He didn't say anything except stare at her with featureless dandelion-yellow eyes. He wanted her to answer, but didn't try to repeat himself. So she tried to give him a false lie.

"I am looking for a stud to fill my-"

"Quiet. No one needs to know that. Profession. I meant what is your profession." He interrupted, slightly perturbed from her potential answer.

A look of disappointed shock was on her face when another one wearing tightly fitted ruck-sacks clothes came from the woodwork.

"Rebound it, I got your clothes ready.", He said.

This obviously offended Leilani, being referred to as an item. She was a monster! And being dictated by her hellhound's overconfidence. She began to bark at him.

"When you're not looking, all of you will be mine."

This made both tilt their heads. As they themselves are both no stranger and deniers of slavery, they weren't as suffocated by it at home. But without exchanging anymore words, she bound, gagged, and put into a coarse body bag covering up to the shoulder blades. Much to her chagrin.

When they were done with her, they separated. While one was redressing himself another was speaking a cryptic language while hovering his hands on an exhausted Dawn-Elf. A Dawn Elf that looked suspiciously like the charge she was supposed to capture. But what caught her eye the most was the pile of blood-stained armor and strange-crested crown.

"Huum hum huul hmmp Humhur? (What is all that armor?)", Leilani tried to say, attempting to get them to remove the gag they put on her. She would've continued again if she didn't witness a great scene.

The red-eyed one began to raise his hands in supplication and tilting his head backwards as ochre, emerald, and burgundy static began to collate around him. This continues for two minutes before the castor begins to become tense, still keeping hands together. A second later the static becomes lightning as any trees, leaves, and podzol is burned and turned into a black-mist. The black mist begins the guide themselves into his hands, twisting and forming into undefined shapes and hedrons.

The strange lightning dissipates the black smoke begins to squirm and whine, collapsing onto itself, slowly forming and gaining the shape and colors of a cheap burlap sack.

This feat was amazing! Never in her life had she seen conversion of that speed and type. However, like busy drones, they put the blood-stained armor into the sack. Only leaving the large clasped book and a foreign sickle.

"Hurr…", Leilani hummed, trying to get their was given the same silent treatment like before. The yellow eyed one then hoisted her on top of his back, supported by thick orange rope. She struggled through it all trying to break her binding. Before she could feel the loosening in the bindings, now she couldn't even make them budge.

"Leaving. Invoke the other.", her "Warden" said in haste, walking away only looking back to say it towards his compatriot.

This' going to be a journey at the very least.

** Heyo! Old souls!**

** Apparently I can't keep promises! But do not worry, with life starting to go on it's slow end and me figuring out what is happening for this story, we're in the clear!**

** To knock out some questions before they arise:**

**Reconciliation is natural among Yourners and Banuk, they can't stay in that state due to slowly forgetting what they're made of and would become…**

**Phearl is a elf, but why would elves hurt nature by eating it? So elves in general are more anti-vegan than anything else.**

**Leilani is still Leilani, but she is still getting used to being, well, not human.**

** It seems I will have to add chapters whenever I can big or small. That is it for me O****ld ****So****u****ls!**** I hope you all...**

"**I feel strange"**

"**Nothing that a good loving wouldn't fix"**

"**No"**

"**What's wrong"**

"**It's like I feel something, or someone, from before didn't die"**

"**Well I wouldn't worry about it"**

"**No… I must find it"**

"**Well you aren't going alone"**

"**I won't…**

"**I'm bringing my First born."**


End file.
